lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros 4
He has over 1,000 games, 500 pieces of merchandise, and over 100 bootlegs. He even has had 3 TV shows, an ice show, and a really bad movie. Really popular right? Mario has been around for about 30 years. Ok, if you don't know what Mario is than let me get your mind fresh. Mario is a fat Italian plumber who really likes spaghetti and has to save princess known well as peach. She gets captured by a mutant Dino turtle, Bowser, and Mario must set on a journey to save her. Ok, so you know what Mario is now! Time for my story. It was Sunday morning. I was watching YouTube videos while my parents were at work, and I was babysitting by little sister. Then, someone knocked. It was a loud knock. I opened the door and a man in a black suit ran away. There was a package on the floor. Inside was a Mario game. The case said Mario 4. I do not remember there being a fourth game. I opened the case and it was a Gameboy Advance game. I had a Gameboy Advance good thing. When I started the game it was really weird. It said Mario 4 at the top of the screen and Mario was in pink overalls with red hair and a dark red eye. And at the bottom it said START, and I started the game. At first it was ok. It was the odd colored Mario and he was in a grassy area and I weirdly had 777 lives. I walked... well... I died. Then, when I started again I had 0 lives. But, the screen was not what it seemed. Mario was on the ground, screaming. It was disturbing because blood was leaking out his mouth. Then, my Gameboy turned off. It was so freaky. I soon realized that I forgot about my sister! Good thing she called my name. She was on the computer. "Is this some kind of sick joke!" She yelled directly at me. I knew what she ment. The image on the computer screen was the odd colored Mario with a bloody four on his finger. Then the computer crashed. My sister got mad and was going to call my Dad. I she doesn't even know how to call someone on the phone! I grabbed the phone and started to call Dad. But, someone else called. It was a disturbing voice that said HOW COULD YOU KYLE. How did that man or creature know my name? I told my sister to go to bed, good thing she did. Then I saw the caller ID, it was someone named OIRAM. I realized that was Mario spelled backwards. What was Mario doing in my life? I decided to start the game again. This time on the title screen it said WARNING DON'T PLAY OR DEATH. I knew that was not true at all. I started playing the game. Then, I heard walking noises. Someone was near me. When I turned around someone attacked me. He were trying to take the game away from me. Soon, he went away. I had a really bad spot on my toe. I decided to never play a game that comes in the mail ever again. But, someone knocked. I looked and a man in a black suit ran away. I saw a package on the floor and it said TEST. I opened it and it was another game, it was.... SUPER MARIO 5. THE END? Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Mario Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Wall of Text Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Random Capitalization